Elements
by Artemis Atticus
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Changes happen after a war, then BAM, one action cause things to crash into something different, impossibilities are happening. Enter a mysterious room and new powers into the equation and things go from simply complicated to damn complex
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to the JKR, I just manipulate them for my own satisfaction.

The war is over, seventh year. Enjoy this peek into my minds eye…

Draco.

My eyes watched the same person, always. I didn't know when I first realised, but when I did, boy did it hit me hard. The intense green orbs hounded my dreams, unconscious or no. When I shut my eyes, they were there staring back at me, filled with all kind of emotions that I could never see myself having. These eyes were the thing that first caught me, a second glance and I was addicted, this person is my drug.

I chuckled silently as I thought about it, the fact that my love interest is male has nothing to do with it. The amusement stemmed from the irony of the situation. Harry Potter. Yes, Potter. *Harry…* My minds voice said dreamily, I really must stop that. Although the war is over, and we are in our last year of school and is was no reason to continue our rivalry – which in a sense had stopped, although now we have no interaction with each other – it seemed impossible for anything to ever happen between us. Too much history.

I was brought sharply back to reality by the low tones of Professor Snape announcing the next essay. I gave one last glance to the point of my gaze, the back of Harry's lusciously unruly waves that surrounded the boys head, which I had been staring at for the last hour, only to find those captivating eyes looking, just looking. I turned and practically fled the classroom.

This happened every potions lesson for the next few weeks, I would stare at the back of Harrys head for the entire lesson, then at the end Harry would turn and stare as I left the room. Every time I scolded myself for still harbouring these ridiculous feelings.

Harry.

Malfoy? I asked myself. I came out to my close friends a while ago, but this was still a shock. Ginny and I had tried going out for a while, but something just wasn't right, I found my eyes drifting. Ginny was actually the one who suggested I might be gay, now they were better friends for it. I laughed to myself as I remember my friends reactions, Neville and Hermione had exchanged a knowing look, I'm now considering the boy more of a friend than I thought I ever would, just a friend. Ginny, of course, already knew. Ron, well Ron had just turned a rather amusing shade of red, looked at me and said "you're not going to start trying to kiss me are you?" I just laughed and said, "well, you are like a brother to me, tell me Ron, would you try to kiss Fred or George?" Ron lingered on this for longer than I thought he would before eventually replying "no, I guess not" before his face exploded into a giant, cheesy grin. I had smiled back and looked at my friends, content that they had accepted me.

Back to Malfoy.. It is obvious that the boy still hated meHermH. Potions, the only lesson in which Draco sits behind me, I can feel the heaviness of his gaze resting on me all through the lesson. At the end of the lesson I will turn to catch a glimpse of the boy I am in love with. I left the room with my friends. Everything is different now the war was over, it was like I have nothing else to live for, as far as I was concerned, my destiny is finished. My checklist is fulfilled. The only thing on it being;

Kill Voldemort.

I had even died in the process. Now that was done, what now? The plan for me is gone. The only thing keeping me from the fiery depths of despair after all those pointless deaths was the blissfully clueless blonde. Draco. Wait, what? Since when is it 'Draco'? And when did I become so dramatic? I don't know…

Someone pulled me from my thoughts with a tug at my arm, we're in the great hall now, I didn't notice. 'Harry, are you even listening to me?' Hermione asked with rather petulant look on her face, 'Yes, of course I am,' she carried on, but I knew from her look that she doesn't believe me. I glanced over at Draco to see him eating strawberries and cream in a very seductive manner. A scene with him with his shirt open, eating strawberries on my bed while cream dripped onto his chest, 'Harry, could you get that…' Draco looked up at me, I blushed and shifted in my seat. Suddenly my trousers are uncomfortable, I blushed even more when I realised why. I decided to leave before anyone noticed. I made my excuses and am now avoiding the main corridors, the last thing I want is someone seeing me or talking to me. Draco is in my mind again. *With all the wandering your thoughts are doing lately, they should be getting very fit.* I scolded myself as my feet banged noisily against the stone floor.

Draco.

I eat strawberries and cream with relish. They are my favourite food. I looked up to see Harry gazing in my direction with a rather dreamy expression on his face, he seemed to snap out of it and a very amusing blush crept across his face. Wait, what was that feeling? Hope?... Harry turned away from me then abruptly left the room. I face Blaise and interrupted his one sided conversation with me, 'I've had enough,' I stood to leave, 'Isnt this your favourite?' I started walking away, 'Not today.'

I hurried out of the huge room just in time to see Harry take the back corridors, I almost celebrated as a plan formed in my mind. I don't let myself think about it anymore lest I back out, I put a silencing charm on my footsteps as I'm going after him. *This is it.*

I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a small opening on the left and almost laughed at his yelp of surprise.

Harry

I did not see that coming. I couldn't help the undignified squawk that came from me as I was suddenly pulled into a passageway and slammed into a wall. I looked at the shiny leather of my attacker's shoes as I tried to regain the breath that was knocked out of me. 'Harry, look, I know we've always had it in for each other, ever since that first day, and I was always obsessed with you and hating you, I even prided myself with being your arch nemesis, although, of course, you had bigger problems than me,' *WHAT the FUCK?* 'I thought that now the war is over I wouldn't have a problem with you anymore, but then I realised that I'm still obsessed, and probably even more so, and I started getting frustrated, then Parkinson told me that I was sexually frustrated and that I should try it out with her, but it all just clicked and I could see that I… I…' Draco stopped his rambling, I glanced at him and he held my gaze. Then he launched himself at me, his lips are on mine… .mind blank.

His lips are soft, firm and slightly chapped against mine, his hair is silky between my fingers. *When did that happen?* He pulls away slightly, suckling my bottom lip, then pulls away completely. I'm breathless again, so is he. 'You called me Harry.' I say. A exquisite blush spreads lightly across his face, his eyes widen and he turn to run.

*NO* I can't let that happen. I reach to grab his hand, before he leaves, before the moment is lost, before he slips away…


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters, I am just borrowing them and making them do my bidding. This will contain a lil bit of man on man, so if you are not comfortable with that, do not read. Also, their 'activities' will increase as this progresses.

Harry

I lurched and grabbed a hold of his wrist, but only just. He tried to pull away and for not the first time in my life I'm glad of the grabbing instinct my time as a seeker has instilled into my mindset. Now it was Draco's turn to be slammed into the wall, I pinned his wrists just above his head with relish. 'If you "like" me,' I said in a low voice, 'then explain why you've been glaring at me non-stop for the last however many weeks? Its been pretty obvious to me that you loathe me.' I held my voice and gaze steady, which was the complete opposite to the turmoil my insides were in. I'm not sure I want to know the answers to my questions. Will I long for the bliss that ignorance brings before knowledge? 'I'll have you know, I was not glaring at you, I was Harry watching!' Draco exclaimed indignantly with his chin thrust out. I looked at him stunned as he seemed to realise what he had blurted, his mouth started gaping open and closed, not unlike a dragon does just after it has shot fire. *He would make a cute dragon.* Eventually he looked down, peeping at me from under his eyelashes every now and again. A feat I would've thought impossible considering he is taller than me. *A really cute dragon…* My minds voice dragged out the word really in a way that actually irritated me, even though its my voice. I sighed.

Draco was still pinned to the wall, and I realised that my "situation" had not improved down below. Considering our placement, it was unsurprising. *Draco _is _a hormone ridden teenage boy, like you, and if he _is_ less than impartial to being with you, then wouldn't he be in a similar predicament…* With the Slytherin side of my personality whispering to me, I noticed that we were millimetres off touching. I watched Draco's face carefully as I relaxed my arms a fraction and let my body be pressed against his. His eyelashes fluttered slightly and a soft gasp escaped his lips. I can't seem to help myself as the next moment I'm kissing him, I find my hands have dropped his wrists. With on arm around his shoulders and one hands tangled in his hair again, I feel a slight tug and realise that he has mirrored my actions. *Merlin, I love his hair.* We broke away gasping for air, 'Merlin, I love your hair,' He said and I smiled at the alikeness of our thinking. 'So,' He started talking again before I could think too much, 'Does this mean you'll go out with me?' He blushed as I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I was just about to pull him back down as the warning bell for afternoon lessons rang and we sprang apart. 'Shit,' I cursed, and we both laughed at our jumpiness. He pushed me gently against the wall again to place a gentle and chaste kiss upon my lips, I let my hands rest against his chest and sighed in contentment when we broke away. 'Meet me here after study hall?' I asked, my voice not sounding quite right due to nerves. 'Of course.' He replied huskily as he moved out of my way. I picked up my bag and fled with the sounds of his low chuckle filling my ears. *How am I ever going to get through the next lessons when I'm this turned on…*

Draco

I chuckle as I watch Harry all but flee from me, the only reason I can be so happy about seeing the back of him is the knowledge that I will have him to myself later. I groaned at the thought of having to sit through charms, especially in the state Harry put me in. I'll have to make an emergency trip to the toilets afterwards to sort myself out, cant go now of Flitwick will have my head for being so late. Damn Harry. He doesn't even realise how hot he is. *You will have to make him realise.* With all of this thinking of realising and Harry, I distracted myself, so when I realised I needed to actually move to get to class I pushed myself off the wall and walked. Fast. Thank Merlin the charms classroom is near here. Thank Merlin its not potions with Snape. I grinned goofily when I had another revelation, both Harry and I have potions later.

I gathered my things and left the potions room after spending another blissful lesson 'Harry watching', except it was more dominated by my perverse fantasies involving an old prefects bathroom among other things. I left my desk and made my way to study hall for the hour devoted to being bored. I sat with my minions – I cannot bring myself to call them friends – Crabbe and Goyle, it is unfortunate that Blaise is in the hospital wing after catching some muggle illness, the common flu, I believe its called. Blaise is the closest person to a friend I have, definitely the only person I can have an intellectual conversation within my house, unless I go to Snape. During my musings 15 minutes had passed, Harry and his followers had settled themselves at the Griffindork table and Harry was off in space staring at me. I snapped him out of it by moving my head slightly and winking at him, I had to bite my lip to stop myself laughing as he flushed red to his ears and busied himself with some thing else. I decided to knuckle down with the 2 foot potions essay we had just been given, Snape must have gotten laid recently or something, because he is never that nice with homework. Time ticked on and eventually we were allowed to leave, I could see Harry looking like he was trying to escape sudy, but Granger appeared to be lecturing him about something. I went to the dungeons and changed my annoying school clothes for something more comfortable. I put some black jeans on with a form fitting black shirt and a very dark almost blue tie. After smoothing down my hair, pulling on my shoes and school robe – a necessity for keeping up standard, according to rules anyway – I left for our meeting place.

I had to wait awhile for Harry, I actually started to wonder whether something had happened to him when he came jogging towards me from the darkness. I sighed in relief. 'Have trouble getting rid of Ginge and Minge?' I asked, then realising that things could be ruined depending on how he took that question. 'Draco!' He laughed, punching me lightly on the arm, 'They may be annoying sometimes, but they mean well and they are my friends,' I grinned, relieved again. 'So, what you want to do?' I asked him, fully hoping it was something along the lines of what the school bell interrupted earlier. 'Explore, what else,' I looked at him, a little bit stunned. 'Gryffindors…' I said. He laughed and grabbed my hand, 'Come on, lets see whats down here,' He was almost bouncing with excitement as I let him drag me down the long, increasingly windy and damp corridor. A draught seemingly coming from nowhere, ruffling our hair into our faces as we walked so fast that we were almost running, until we came to an abrupt halt in front of a large wooden door. Two torches flared up on either side of the door as we stood in the little alcove. Chills ran down my spine and Harry inched closer to me and wrapped his small arm around my waist, I put my arm around his shoulder and looked down at him, grateful for his warmth. Harry put out his and to touch the dark wood of the door when a sudden hissing erupted from it…

Sorry for taking so long on uploading this, it just did not want to be written. Then life got in the way. I know, excuses, excuses. I know its not that long either, but its better than nothing, no?

Thanks for those who reviewed and those who read, I'm new to this so when I found out how to get stats I was really happy to see the amount of people who at least looked at the first chapter. Please review, they make me squeal embarrassingly with happiness. Even if its just one word or even a flame, and I love constructive criticism. I don't know if I made this clear, but this is seventh year, Dumbledore is alive, Voldie isn't. Also, please don't point out something that isn't exactly like the books, the whole point is that this is based on the books, but different. If I write something that wouldn't fit in with the books, its because I want it like that. I hate seeing on other stories people complaining about little things which aren't exact. And I can say now that this wont be exact, just because my brain is sieve-like. Thank you, one and all.


End file.
